


Coffee dates

by MrsMendes19



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: While on a coffee date, Shawn and Clary find out who is the smoothest between them.





	Coffee dates

Shawn and I were at a coffee date at the coffee shop at the corner from our house. We were enjoying our coffee and talking when he unexpectedly sneezes.  
“I would say god bless you, but it looks like he already did.”  
Shawn looks at me, with a shocked expression on his face.  
“Hey, I’m supposed to be the smooth one!”  
“I’m just better at flirting.”  
I take a sip of my coffee before sitting back in my chair. Shawn scoffs before leaning back as well.  
“Oh really?”  
“Yes. I think so anyway.”  
He smiles at me before shaking his head slightly.  
“Who made the first move?”  
I look at him before smiling.  
“You poured water over me and said that you thought I needed to cool down because I’m so hot!”  
“Well, it still worked.”  
“Hmmm, I suppose it did.”  
I smile at him before lifting the cup to my lips and taking a sip, Shawn does the same. Once we finish our coffees, we leave the coffee shop before taking a nice stroll in the park and heading home. 

The End


End file.
